


Hot For Teacher (Or well, substitute)

by justyouraveragelesbianwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is onle there for a little bit, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Maybe some angst, Mostly Fluff, Multi Chapter, SuperCorp, Teacher-Student Relationship, same for james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraveragelesbianwriter/pseuds/justyouraveragelesbianwriter
Summary: Its Lena Luthor's last semester of high school and she cannot wait to get this year over with. That is until her English teacher takes a leave of absence and Ms. Kara Danvers takes his place. Lena is instantly attracted to her and knows she is in deep trouble. But does Ms. Danvers like her too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my newest fanfic! For some reason, I've always had a soft spot for teacher/student fics and now I've decided to write my own. This will be a full and complete multi-chapter fic I promise. The chapters will be a bit on the short end because, well that's just how I write??? I have most of the story planned out, so the time in between updates shouldn't be too long. Anyway, Enjoy!

           Lena walked into her first period AP English 12 class fully expecting to be lulled to sleep by her teacher, Mr. Harris. In her opinion, Mr. Harris should have retired (or died) twenty years ago because he was just so old. And frankly, Lena already knew everything that she was being taught in this so-called “advanced” class. After all, Lena Luthor was a certified genius. Even though math and science were what she was best at, she had a soft spot for reading and writing. That was how she escaped her abusive mother and psychotic brother. When she wasn’t in a lab doing experiments and creating new things, Lena would lock herself in her room dive into her books to escape for just a little while. However, instead of Mr. Harris sipping black coffee at his desk, Lena found a young blonde woman writing a note on the whiteboard.

“MR. HARRIS HAS TAKEN A LEAVE OF ABSENCE

I WILL BE YOUR TEACHER FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR

YOU CAN CALL ME MS. DANVERS.”

            Lena hadn’t even seen her new teacher’s face, but she felt herself become instantly drawn to her. Before she could stop herself, Lena found herself walking towards the front of the classroom.

            “Ms. Danvers” Lena heard herself call out. It was totally too late, but Lena definitely wanted to slap herself across the face, but then her teacher turned around. “ ** _oh hot damn”_** Lena said to herself when she saw Ms. Danvers’s face for the first time.

            “Yes?” The teacher said with a sweet smile on her face.

            “Oh! Uhhhh…Hi. I..Uh..I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena just barely managed to stutter out.

            The blonde smirked as she said, “Well it's nice to meet you, Lena. Thank you for the welcome.”

            Lena nodded shortly before practically running to her seat in the back of the room. She knew she was blushing bright red and was insanely embarrassed. **_“Nice going! Now, your cute new teacher thinks you’re weird!”_** the brunette yelled at herself, internally of course. Just then the bell rang and Ms. Danvers began speaking.

            “Good morning class! As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I am not Mr. Harris. I am, however, your new teacher Ms. Danvers. I will be with you guys for the next six months.” The teacher began. “For today, I’m just going to tell you guys more about me and then you can spend the rest of the period reading. Sooo… Let’s see, where should I start?” She paused. “Well I just graduated last month on December 17th a semester early from National City University, my first name is Kara, I’m 22, red and blue are my favorite colors, I love potstickers, writing is my passion, oh! And the school board is asking us, teachers, to be open with our students about our sexuality so yeah, I identify as bisexual. Anybody have a question?”

            Everybody started raising their hands shouting out things like ‘will you go out with me?’ and ‘what’s your stance on teacher-student relationships?’ then the head douchebag, James Olsen, yelled out ‘wanna bang?’ As everyone was throwing themselves at their new teacher, Lena just sat back and only paid attention to the way Ms. Danvers laughed at her student’s outburst.

            “Alright kids, settle down, settle down. I guess I kind of walked into that one, but the answer to all the questions I just heard is ‘no.’ And you, in the back.” She paused to look at the seating chart, “Mr. Olsen. That was highly inappropriate.”

            The room went silent, except for Lena who let out a loud laugh in response to her teacher calling out James ‘douchebag’ Olsen on his crass remark. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone began to shuffle out of the room.

            “Lena, can you stay back for a moment?” The blonde teacher called out.

            Lena made her way to the teacher’s desk and waited, full of fear, for her teacher to speak. She had no idea what this was about. Sure, she was hoping that her teacher was planning on kissing her, but that was highly unlikely.

            “Lena, I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me after school? I’d like to get to know you better. And, when we’re not in class you can call me Kara.” She said with a warm smile.

Lena just kind of stared at her teacher before saying, “are you serious? That would be really nice, Ms. Dan—uh I mean that would be really nice, Kara. Which is a very beautiful name,  by the way, its very fitting,” Lena flirted. She felt like she was flying.

            “Great,” Kara smiled. “Meet me here after last period and we’ll leave together, and thank you. But I think I like ‘Lena’ better.” She said with a wink.

            Lena stood frozen for a moment before turning on her heel and walking to her chemistry class. **_‘I am in deep trouble’_** the brunette said to herself.

             

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their coffee outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one!

As Lena packed her bag after her last class of the day, which was calculus, her heart began to race and her palms got sweaty. She was about to go out for coffee with her teacher. “ ** _Is this a date? Am I allowed to ask if it’s a date?”_** Lena wondered as she headed to Kara’s classroom. The brunette walked slowly and took the long way to her English classroom so as to let the hallways empty. Lena had a feeling that they needed to be private about this. As she neared Kara’s room, she heard the blonde on the phone with someone.

“Alex, you’re my big sister and I want your approval on this. I just…I hardly know her but I just feel so drawn to her.” Kara said. There was some silence before Kara spoke again, “Yeah I know she’s a student but I checked her birthday, and she turned 18 on January 3rd. So if anything were to happen it would be legal.”

Lena’s heart stopped. Her birthday was on January 3rd and she just turned 18. Was Kara talking about her? The student listened for a few more moments.

“Her name is Lena, Lena Luthor.” There was another pause. “Yes, Alex, those Luthors. But Lena is not like her brother. I looked into those gorgeous green eyes of hers and I could see that she is different.”

Lena felt like she was going to cry. Kara was, in fact, talking about her, and she didn’t care about her last name. That was all Lena had ever wanted, someone to see her for who she was and to not only see her last name. And from what she could tell, it sounded like her and Kara’s feelings were the same, and that alone filled Lena with a joy she had never felt before. The brunette decided to listen for just a little bit longer, she didn’t want to interrupt her teacher after all.

“I know Alex. I know that this is risky, but I can’t just sit here and watch her leave. I have to do something. I have to follow my heart, and my heart is pointing me towards Lena….Yeah, I promise I’ll be careful and I love you too. Bye Alex”

Lena took a deep breath and entered the classroom. “You think my eyes are gorgeous, huh?” she flirted.

Kara turned around, completely shocked. “Lena! I didn’t know you were listening!” Suddenly realizing all the things she had said, the blonde quickly continued, “Oh my god you heard me gush over you to my sister. Shoot, I am so embarrassed and really, really sorry Lena. Oh wow! I can’t believe you heard all that.” Kara said with blush completely covering her face and neck. She took a deep breath, “Of course I’m not mad, though. I meant every word I said, so yes I do think your eyes are gorgeous.” Kara finished with a sly smile.

Lena walked over to her teacher and took her hands in her own. “First of all, take a deep breath darling. Even though I love to see you all flustered, I don’t want you to pass out either. And second of all, it makes me really happy to know that you meant what you said for several reasons, but mostly because I feel the same way.”

Kara let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god! I totally thought that you were going to think that I was some creepy predator or something” she rambled, “but I’m really glad you like me too.”

Lena smiled and gave Kara’s hand a small squeeze before letting go. “Now that we’ve both established that we both like each other, why don’t we go grab that cup of coffee, yeah?”

Kara nodded in agreement before grabbing her messenger bag and car keys. “Why don’t we take separate cars just to be safe,” the blonde said.

After getting Lena’s approval, Kara suggested that they go to the Starbucks in the next town over so nobody would recognize them. Having made sure that they both knew where they were going, the teacher and student pair made their way to the parking lot.

 

 

Having reached the café first, Kara found a cozy table for two in the back corner. Once inside, Lena had to look around a bit before spotting Kara’s shiny golden hair in the back. Lena put her coat on the back of the empty chair and both women went to the line to order their drinks. After ordering their coffees, and after putting up a strong fight, Lena allowed Kara to pay for her beverage.

Once the pair returned to their table, they sat in silence for a while just enjoying being with each other. Kara, being the talker that she is, broke the silence after several minutes of quiet bliss. She asked Lena about what classes she was taking and what she wanted to do after graduation. Lena explained that with Lex being in prison, she would have to take over her family’s company after college but that she was planning to study chemical engineering. Lena then inquired how Kara got into teaching and how she graduated early. Kara told her about how she originally went to college to study journalism but soon found that she preferred to teach. She then explained that she took summer classes which allowed her to graduate early.

They went back and forth like this for several hours before they both decided to head back home. Being the charmer that she was, Kara walked Lena to her car.

“I had a really amazing time today, Lena,” the blonde said nervously.

Lena smiled bashfully, “me too Kara. Maybe we could do this again tomorrow?”

“Well isn’t someone eager!” Kara teased. “But yes I would love to come back again tomorrow”

The brunette was so ecstatic that without thinking, she leaned up a bit and kissed Kara on the cheek. Immediately realizing what she had done, Lena started apologizing profusely. “Oh shit! I’m really sorry, Kara! Was that too soon? It was too soon, wasn’t it? Oh gosh, I am so stupid I should have been paying attention to what I was doing…”

“Lena!” Kara tried calling out to her.

“I really shouldn’t have done that. That was really stupid! I totally get it if you don’t want to see me again. Oh! Maybe I can transfer classes…”

“LENA!!” Kara screamed, but the brunette was still rambling on and on. There was only one thing Kara could do.

Their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you could tell, maybe you couldn't, but I'm kind of terrible at writing dialogue so if you have any tips that would be greatly appreciated. As always, feel free to leave a comment. Hope the cliff hanger wasn't too much for you :)
> 
> Stay cool guys! You're all awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Kara kisses Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is a super short chapter but I figured you would rather have an update sooner rather than later. And surprisingly, I'm really kinda proud of this one :)

_The brunette was so ecstatic that without thinking, she leaned up a bit and kissed Kara on the cheek. Immediately realizing what she had done, Lena started apologizing profusely. “Oh shit! I’m really sorry, Kara! Was that too soon? It was too soon, wasn’t it? Oh gosh, I am so stupid I should have been paying attention to what I was doing…”_

_“Lena!” Kara tried calling out to her._

_“I really shouldn’t have done that. That was really stupid! I totally get it if you don’t want to see me again. Oh! Maybe I can transfer classes…”_

_“LENA!!” Kara screamed, but the brunette was still rambling on and on. There was only one thing Kara could do._

_Their lips met._

Kara suddenly pulled back, realizing what she had just done. All of her apprehensions came flooding into her mind.

“Lena, I’m so sorry but we can’t do this. I really, really want to. Believe me, I want this just as much as you, I promise but we can’t. Not now.” The blonde said with tears flowing from her now cloudy blue eyes.

Lena was speechless. “What do you mean we can’t? We just did for fucks sake! I’m 18! This is completely legal!”

Kara grabbed onto Lena’s hands. “You’re absolutely right. We did just go on a date. We did just kiss. And while all of that felt so good and so completely _right_ , I am also your teacher, Lee. And until you graduate we can’t be together. It breaks my heart to admit it, but we have to stop now before we’re in too deep, okay? But I promise you, as soon as you graduate I will take you out on a real date and I will give you a real kiss.”

“This isn’t fair, Kara” Lena choked out.

The blonde couldn’t stop the sobs that were racking through her body. “I know its not fair, sweetheart. I don’t like it any more than you do, but we only have to wait a few months. I understand if you’re not willing to wait but I promise you the second your graduation ceremony is over I am all yours if you still want me.”

Lena slapped her teacher’s shoulder. “Of course I am going to wait you dummy! I just wish we could see each other outside of school because this was really fun.”

“I had fun too, my dear. I want to spend more time together too so we will figure it out.” Kara said.

“Oh! What if we had lunch together in your classroom sometimes and we could tell people it was like an extra study session or something? We could leave the door open too so people won’t have any reason to question what we’re doing. I know its not much but at least it’s a start,” Lena said with a sudden burst of hope.

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Lee!” The blonde cheered.

Lena gave a small smile. “Okay so lunch tomorrow? Also, can we at least hug?”

“Yes definitely lunch tomorrow. And while we’re here now, yes, we can hug but at school only high fives.” Kara chuckled with a bit of sadness.

Lena leaped into her teacher’s arms, and said, “I’ll take what I can get.”

The blonde soon wrapped her own arms around the brunette’s waist and held on tight, never wanting to let go. The two women stood there, next to Lena’s car, for several minutes before Kara softly whispered, “You are the strongest person I know, Lena Luthor. We can get through these next couple months if we continue to work together, but it's going to take a lot of patience, okay? But I promise you it will be so damn worth it in the end.”

Lena pulled back from the embrace to respond properly. “Thank you for believing in me, Darling. And you are right, we can and we will get through this. Stronger together.” With that, she slowly let go of Kara completely and got in the car and drove away with tears streaming down her pale face. “ ** _I think that was the hardest conversation I’ve ever had, but Kara is right. We have to wait no matter how much it sucks. But hot damn that kiss felt amazing.”_** Lena thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it! You know the drill :) Let me know what you think and remember to stay awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I don't know why my note from the first chapter reposted to this one....so you can probably just ignore that)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video chat that started innocently leaves Kara and Lena feeling all hot and bothered....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait. I entered a whole new territory and wrote some things that I've never written before. Hope you guys like it though :) Also, this chapter is definitely rated T.

That night, Lena and Kara spent hours video chatting just because they missed hearing each other’s voice and seeing each other’s face. They also had to figure out how they would have lunch together at school.

“Oh! I have an idea!” Lena said. “What if tomorrow during your classes you offer up study sessions during your free periods. You could even have a sign-up sheet at your desk. How does that sound?”

Kara smiled proudly, “That sounds perfect! No wonder you’re a certified genius!” The blonde chuckled.

Lena blushed, “I guess it comes in handy sometimes. Anyway, I can come in a few minutes early tomorrow to help get everything settled, if that’s alright. Also so that I can be the first one to sign up.”

“Of course it's alright, Lee! I’ll take whatever time I can get with you,” Kara smiled softly. “I want to say I’m sorry again, too. I know that this sucks, but I can’t risk us getting caught. I want to be with you for real so badly but we have to wait, and I’m really sorry that I have to put us in this situation,” the teacher said with a stray tear streaking down her soft face.

Lena felt her own tears break free. “Don’t cry, Darling. It's okay. I know we have to wait and you are right, it totally sucks…a lot. But like you said earlier today, the second my graduation is over we can be together. I think you also mentioned a date and a kiss somewhere in there as well.”

Kara chuckled sadly, “You’re right, I did promise you a real date and a real kiss. Also, can we just take a second and appreciate how amazing that kiss felt today! I know I’m not the only one who felt it,” she ended cheekily.

The brunette burst out laughing! “Kara!” She exclaimed.

“What? It was a good kiss! You cannot possibly tell me that you did not enjoy it!”

“Okay! Okay! You got me, it was a really _really_ good kiss.” Lena blushed again. “Although, it was a bit too short for my liking,” she added.

Kara pumped her fist up in the air. “Ah ha! I knew it! And yes, I have to agree it was shorter than I would have liked but just imagine how much better it will be when I can kiss you for real,” Kara said smugly.

“I don’t know Kara, that was some pretty good kissing. Are you sure you can top it?” Lena said, just trying to see what Kara would say. However, it didn’t quite go the way she had planned.

Kara’s eyes turned dark. “Just you wait Ms. Luthor. After you graduate, I’m going to grab you by the hand and drag you to the big oak tree in the back lot where no one will find us. Then I’m going to pull you by the waist until you’re pressed so tightly against me. I’m going to slowly drag my hands up your body until I reach your neck. And by then you’re going to be trembling under my touch because you are just _so_ turned on that you can’t help yourself. Then I’ll gradually run my thumb over your bottom lip until you beg me to just kiss you already. I’ll chuckle a bit before leaning down a finally connect our lips, and your moan will make me smile into the kiss. Our lips will move together in a perfect rhythm until I move to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses across your perfect jawline and down your neck, gently biting your pale skin as I go to leave my mark and show everyone else that you are mine.” The blonde finished in a deep, sultry voice and slowly bit her bottom lip.

Lena’s eyes were shut tightly with her mouth open and she was heavily panting. Kara looked at the girl on her screen with a smirk on her face, knowing exactly what she was making her feel. Then she noticed that Lena’s right arm was moving.

“You’re touching yourself, aren’t you Lena?” The blonde asked. She couldn’t blame her after what she had just explained to her.

Lena blushed an even brighter red at being caught but she couldn’t stop what she was doing, all she could do was nod.

Kara smiled, “Good. Tell me what you’re imagining, Lena.”

The brunette let out a shaky breath before whispering, “You. You’ve taken me to your apartment and we’re on the couch.” Lena then moaned loudly.

“What am I doing to you?” The blonde asked.

Lena moaned even louder. “You’re straddling my waist and grinding down into my center.”

Kara decided to take the lead on her student’s fantasy. “That’s good, Lena. Now I’m putting my hands on your hips and sliding them over to unbutton your jeans.” She waited a moment. “That feels good, doesn’t it Lena? Having my fingers so close to your core?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Lena hissed. “More,” she begged.

“Now I’m sliding your pants down those gorgeous legs of yours, leaving soft kisses on your thighs as I go. How does it feel, Lena?” Kara continues. She can see Lena’s roll back.

Lena can hardly speak she’s panting so hard, but she is able to whimper, “So. Fucking. Good. I’m so close.”

“Keep going, sexy” Kara encouraged. “I’m dragging my fingers inside your panties. You’re so wet, aren’t you? I’m rubbing my thumb over your clit.”

“Fucking hell, Kara.” Lena moaned.

Just as the blonde was about to continue speaking, she heard and watched as her student shook with a loud moan with a few swears thrown in. Kara bit her lip as she watched Lena pant out her name.

“Oh Kara!” The brunette sighed as she came down from her orgasm.

Slowly, Lena opened her eyes. Bright green met with deep blue. The two women stared at each other waiting for the other to start speaking, neither wanting to go first.

Suddenly, Lena broke the thick tension-filled silence. “That was so not fair.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the drill :) Stay awesome!
> 
> Sorry about the first chapter note reposting again
> 
> (Also I started a new Supercorp fanpage on Instagram that I'm really excited about so you should go follow me @lezships4life)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what REALLY happened during Kara and Lena's video chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but this chapter was I pain to write. I'm still not too happy with it and its super short but I just needed to get this next chapter out there. Enjoy!

_“Oh Kara!” The brunette sighed as she came down from her orgasm._

_Slowly, Lena opened her eyes. Bright green met with deep blue. The two women stared at each other waiting for the other to start speaking, neither wanting to go first._

_Suddenly, Lena broke the thick tension-filled silence. “That was so not fair.”_

Kara stared at Lena with great concern, “Lena, what’s not fair? Are you okay? I went to the bathroom and when I came back your eyes were closed tight, and you were calling my name. What happened?”

Lena was mortified. She had completely made up the whole fantasy in her head while Kara went to the restroom. Worst of all, it felt so real that she actually thought it was happening. Lena just waited and hoped that the blonde would figure it out on her own so that she wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

“Oh…” Kara let out.

 “Kara, I am so so sorry! I didn’t even realize I was doing it until it was over. I know that was entirely inappropriate and I really am very sorry. I completely understand if you want to end this.”

The teacher gave a small, sad smile. “Lena…It's okay. It happens to all of us. I just think that we really need to slow whatever this is down even more. Like, I don’t think we should be having lunch together any time soon…”

**Lena Luthor ended call.**

“Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid!” Lena cried out to herself. “I cannot BELIEVE I let that happen. In front of her no less. How am I supposed to go to school tomorrow?? Oh, Lena, what have you gotten yourself into now.” Lena fell asleep with tears still pouring from her clouded green eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill :) Stay awesome you guys!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry about leaving you guys hanging for the last few weeks. School has been crazy and just life in general has been crazy. Anyway, here's chapter 6! There is a bit of a time jump and there will only be one more chapter after this one. However, I am open to the idea of an epilogue, so we'll see what happens :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Four months. It had been four months since Lena and Kara had spoken to each other. That fact alone left the two women heartbroken. They both longed to hear the other’s voice, but they were afraid to break the silence. That is until Kara asked Lena to stay after class two days before the last day of school.

“You wanted to see me, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked as she made her way to the whiteboard where her blonde teacher was erasing the day’s notes.

Kara turned around slowly so as to not burst the bubble they had found themselves in. “Yes, I did. I wanted to talk with you, Lena.”

Lena took a deep breath and decided to avoid what her teacher was obviously meaning, “Is there something wrong with my grades? Do you need me to retake something perhaps?”

“Lena…” Kara sighed. “You know what I meant. I want to talk about whatever is going on between us because I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night. So please, Lena, can we have an adult conversation about this. I know you don’t have any more classes because of the finals schedule.”

The brunette’s heart skipped a beat. **_She’s been thinking of me too…after all this time?_** “You’re right, Kara. I’m sorry. This has all been a lot for me to deal with.”

“Hey, it's okay. I’m scared too, terrified even. I have never felt this way about anyone ever. What do ya say, do you think we can be scared together?” Kara said with a soft chuckle.

Lena blushed, “You mean you still want to be with me? After all this time?”

“Lee, of course I still want to be with you. You the single most amazing person I have ever met, so if you’ll have me, I’d love to be yours.” The blonde said earnestly. To her, it felt like the most honest thing she had ever said to someone.

“Oh Kara!” Lena flung herself into her teacher’s arms and let the tears she had been holding in flow steadily down her pale face. There, in Kara’s warm embrace, Lena felt safe. She felt like she finally fit in. Lena felt at home.

The blonde pulled back, only because she heard someone coming down the hall. Sure, the year was practically over, but the two women still had to be careful. Kara wiped a tear from the brunette’s cheek as she whispered, “only a few more days, Dear.”

Lena nodded in understanding and took a step back from her teacher. She truly did know that they had to keep their relationship quiet for the last few days of school. However, she also knew that as soon as she had graduated she could hold Kara’s hand again. She would be able to hug her. Lena had been longing for the day that she could kiss Kara again, and now she grew more and more excited knowing that the day she had been dreaming of was just around the corner.

After the teacher had passed Kara’s classroom and was out of sight, the blonde pulled Lena into one last hug. “You should get going, Lee. Call me when you get home?”

Lena nodded and kissed Kara’s cheek before walking towards the down and out into the parking lot.

 ** _Just a few more days. Then we can finally be together._** The teacher said to herself as she watched Lena leave her classroom.

As promised, Lena called Kara when she got home. They spoke for hours. The women talked about everything and nothing, but mostly they took turns talking about what they had been up to in the four months that they were apart. But most importantly, they talked about wanted they both wanted from their new relationship. They agreed on everything. They truly were a match made in heaven, always destined for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! You know the drill, let me know what you think or want to see and stay awesome you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter! What did you guys think? I appreciate, accept, and welcome all questions, comments, concerns, and suggestions so please feel free to leave a comment. I'd really like to have you guys to help me write this, so let me know what you want to see happen, or if there are any specific characters you want to see. If I choose to incorporate your idea/suggestion I will make sure to give you credit at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Stay cool guys! You're all awesome! 
> 
> {p.s. feel free to check out my other fics too :) }


End file.
